


Alegoris

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys' Love, Canon Material, Dark Romance, M/M, full of symbolisms that I often use for them
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Tanpa disadari, keduanya memiliki aroma yang hampir serupa—raksi yang selaras, selayaknya dua monster dalam jubah manusia./ RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. senja

**Author's Note:**

> **D.Gray-man merupakan manga yang dibuat dan dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh Hoshino Katsura. Saya tak mendapatkan apapun kecuali kesenangan batin dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini mengandung pasangan homoseksual, (barangkali) OOC, saltik, dan lain sebagainya.** Ide besar fanfiksi ini adalah simbol-simbol yang biasa saya sematkan untuk Tyki dan Lavi, bukan dari ofisial, hanya dari pengamatan semata.
> 
> _Hope you enjoy it!_

Mungkin, Lavi sebenarnya adalah senja.

Suatu fase di mana cahaya berpadu; biru memudar, emas membingkai, dan oranye menyapu. Tetapi, sekejap setelahnya, gulita akan menelannya, dan ganti malam yang akan merengkuh dirgantara.

_Mirip_ —semua itu persis sebagaimana dirinya.

Pesona luar yang Lavi tunjukkan pada dunia begitu menyilaukan mata; bermandikan cahaya, beraneka rupa—selayaknya warna-warni pelangi. Namun, jika berhasil menembus dinding yang pemuda itu bangun begitu tinggi, apa yang di dalamnya sudah lama mati.

Ia layaknya petang; suatu babak di mana langit teramat sekarat. Tetapi, di saat yang sama juga tampak indah; mustahil untuk terlupa.

Dan Tyki tahu, setelah menyentuh begitu dalam rahasia yang pewaris Bookman itu pendam, ia tak akan mampu membiarkan permata itu lepas dari genggamannya.


	2. fajar

Tyki pasti fajar.

 _Yaah_ , memang itu terkesan terlalu meninggikannya—tapi; _dengar_.

Tyki adalah gelap sekaligus terang. Ia malam, tetapi ditemani purnama; kemudian di saat yang sama adalah subuh, tetapi masih diselimuti kelam.

Dan untuk mendefinisikan sang Noah Kesenangan, Lavi tak tahu kata apa lagi yang lebih tepat selain fajar.

Namun, kala ia menyuarakannya sekali waktu, Tyki malah tergelak. Bibirnya spontan melengkungkan kurva miring, entah mengejek atau menandakan ketertarikan dalam topik yang Lavi bawa.

"Bukan, bukan, _Gantai-kun_ ," entitas perwakilan Kesenangan itu menyelipkan kekehan lagi dalam kalimatnya, "aku ini malam gelap. Aku _masih_ malam. Lihat?"

Pria itu merentangkan tangannya, membiarkan lavi menyimak raga yang berdiri di depannya; rambut ikal legamnya yang panjang, bekas luka horizontal dan vertikal pada dada dan bagian tubuh sebelah kanan, bekas luka lain pada pergelangan tangan, hingga _stigmata_ hitam yang melintang di dahi dan tengah leher.

 _Memang gelap_ —Lavi mengakuinya tanpa suara.

Namun, kurva asimetris yang terbentuk di bibir si pria Portugis, manik emasnya yang menyala, serta pakaian putih yang kontras dengan kulit cokelatnya—semua itu laksana secercah cahaya dalam lorong yang suram.

Tyki memang fajar; _pasti fajar_. Terserah pria itu mau menyangkalnya sebanyak apapun, Lavi yakin pria itu pastilah fajar.

Dan Noah itu tertawa lagi kala mendengarnya, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, menangkup sebelah pipi sang pewaris Bookman teramat lembut.

"Kau tak sepintar yang mereka celotehkan," bisik Tyki, tepat sebelum ia kembali mengklaim bibir Lavi.

Dan sang Bookman Junior menerimanya; larut dalam bekunya waktu, membiarkan pria itu menuntaskan keegoisannya.

Lagi pula, kapan lagi rengkuhan lawan terasa sebegini nyaman?


	3. ekawarna dan kelabu

Perlu diingatkan; monokrom dan abu-abu itu berseberangan.

Tyki itu monokrom; kelakuannya di keseharian berada antara hitam dan putih—ada keramahan dalam keculasannya; si serigala dalam jubah bulu domba.

Kebalikannya, Lavi adalah abu-abu; ketika putih dan hitam merenggang—berpadu, lalu melebur segala batasan yang memisahkan mereka.

Namun, seolah beresonansi, apa-apa yang ia lakukan (hampir) serupa dengan Tyki; ada dusta dalam kejujurannya, serta abai di balik perhatiannya

Pedang bermata dua—atau, kalau lebih ekstrem; musuh dalam selimut, _kawan yang belum menjadi lawan_.

Dan tatkala keduanya berhadapan, menyelami apa-apa yang mereka perlihatkan serta sembunyikan dari kamera dunia, dinding yang penyekat antara monokrom beserta kelabu tersebut akan tanggal—retas, lepas _,_ _luruh_ ; menyisakan aroma yang sama antar monster berkulit manusia biasa.

Ekawarna dan kelabu itu berbeda; sampai keduanya bersanding dan menyadari sudut-sudut serupa yang secara klandestin mereka kubur dari ceruk semesta.


	4. cinta/benci

Cinta itu terlampau rapuh. Ia tak akan cukup menjadi pegangan—kendati nyaris semua orang bilang bahwa sebeku apapun musim dingin, hanya cinta yang dapat bertahan.

Omong kosong. Menggelikan.

Tetapi, benci bukanlah pula jalan keluar yang lebih baik.

Rasa itu laksana serpihan kaca—semakin kuat digenggam, luka yang terpahat olehnya hanya akan kian menganga.

Tak satupun dari keduanya yang cukup pantas untuk disimpan; dalam kenangan, dalam catatan, pun dalam sudut yang terjamah oleh pandang mata.

( Tetapi, _hei_ , karena kita dua-duanya— _membenci sekaligus mencinta_ —jadi tak apa, kan? )

Karena kita keduanya, rasa ini cukup kokoh untuk menjadi pijakan, terasa lembut meski bersamaan menyayat luka, serta layak untuk disimpan pun dikenang sepanjang hayat.

Dan karena kita membenci juga _mencinta_ di saat yang sama, ikatan ini tak akan sirna begitu saja—bahkan walau takdir nantinya akan menjatuhkan tragedi buat kita.


	5. kematian

“Sampai maut memisahkan?”

Alih-alih langsung mengangguk, yang berhadapan dengannya justru menyeringai lebar—seolah ingin menertawakan, tetapi tertahan mengingat ia sudah bersusah payah membangun suasana di antara mereka.

“ _Gantai-kun_ ,”

“Hal seremeh ajal tak akan pernah mampu memisahkan kita.”


	6. Malam-Mendung

Mereka tidak berada di antara hitam dan putih, antara yang terang dan gelap, atau perwujudan dari tesis dan antitesis. Mereka tidak bertabrakan, kendati berdiri di kubu yang berselisih.

Kenyataannya, mereka mendiami sisi yang hampir serupa, berjarak hanya beberapa depa. Berhadapan; bersanding di baris yang hampir sekata, tetapi berakhir pada lajur yang berbeda.

Mereka adalah dirgantara malam dan mendung pirau; suram, kelam, tanpa pelita di masa depannya. Terlalu gulita untuk makhluk penuh cahaya, tetapi tidak ( _belum_ ) segelap entitas neraka—makhluk yang lahir dari rawa berlumpur dan mencoba membangun cerita dari sana.


	7. Tirai Malam

Malam adalah satu-satunya waktu di mana mereka dapat bersama selain sebagai musuh. Tirai yang menjaga rahasia yang mereka kubur berdua—tentang rasa, rajut jalinan yang mereka jahit bersama, serta apa-apa yang tak seharusnya tertangkap insan manapun di dunia.

( Karena siang terlampau menyilaukan, nyaris membutakan, dan mampu mengekspos segala ketelanjangan hubungan yang mereka sembunyikan, maka hanya malam lah yang mampu menjadi momen keduanya bersama—saksi bisu bersama sang candra mengenai kisah yang dua lelaki itu bangun berdua. )


	8. pengamat dan objeknya

“Tak jadi masalah kau hanya bisa menonton, aku hanya objek pengamatanmu, atau apapun. Aku tak peduli.”

Tyki mengucapkannya begitu mudah seolah tak terbebani apapun, tak peduli Lavi di dekatnya telah menahan napas dan tak lagi memandangnya. Sang pewaris Bookman mematung, tak menyadari pria Portugis itu telah mendekat ke arahnya, dan baru berhenti tepat di muka si pemuda.

Tanpa izin, pria itu menyentuh dagu Lavi, kemudian mengangkatnya hingga mereka kembali bertatapan—saling menyelami warna mata masing-masing, mereguk rasa yang tersirat dari sorot yang teramat dalam.

“Jika demikian, lihatlah sampai akhir—lihat _aku_ sampai penghujung cerita ini.”

Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan sang Bookman Junior, lalu berbisik tepat di sana—menimbulkan gelitik serta gidik yang mencuri napas Lavi pada detik berikutnya.

“Jangan alihkan pandangmu dariku.”

( Persetan dia lah sang pengamat dan pencatat, sedang ia hanyalah salah satu tokoh yang diamati oleh si pemuda.

Tapi, pada detik kita bertemu pandang, akan kurebut seluruh atensimu. )


	9. senyum (palsu)

“Runcingkan tatapanmu, _Lavi_. Itu lebih memukau daripada senyummu.”

Tyki membiarkan ibu jarinya menelusuri garis wajah pemuda tersebut, menyapu kulit sehalus sutra yang hanya dapat sesekali ia sentuh.

Jika ini di garis depan, Lavi sudah pasti akan menepis dan membentaknya. Tetapi hanya di balik tirai malam seperti inilah pemuda itu hanya bergeming, membiarkan pria berambut ikal legam tersebut berbuat sesukanya, menerbitkan seringai lebar di bibir sang pria.

Lavi memicingkan matanya yang sewarna batu emerald, mempertahankan gemingnya, meski sebenarnya ia ingin meludah dan mendorong pria itu sejauh yang ia bisa—nyatanya seluruh sendinya membeku, tersihir dalam sorot magis yang selalu Tyki arahkan padanya.

“Aku lebih suka melihatmu marah hingga mendidihkan dunia daripada menarik senyum yang sekadar sandiwara belaka.”

“Kau lebih memukau dengan segala sentimenmu daripada akting palsumu.”


	10. gemintang (1)

“Dia persis gemintang.”

Road Kamelot mengulas senyum ganjil, menguarkan aroma yang sama berbahayanya dengan iblis neraka. Ia sadar bahwa itu hanya sekadar gumam, tetapi gelitik ingin tahu telanjur mendorongnya untuk ikut bersuara. “Hanya bisa berkelip dalam lautan gulita?” tebaknya.

“Itu juga,” Tyki tertawa kecil, “tapi, yang kumaksud agak berbeda.”

“Lalu, apa?”

“ _Dia_ terang kendati semestinya telah lama mati.”

“ _Pfft_.” Keponakannya dengan cepat membekap mulutnya, menahan tawa agar tak meluncur terlalu banyak. “Tetap berkilau bahkan dalam kematiannya—begitu maksudmu, Tyki?” tanyanya lagi.

“ _Yep_.” Tyki merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan kotak rokok dan pemantik api, kemudian menikmati batangan nikotin tersebut tanpa memedulikan keponakannya. Pikirnya melayang pada petang yang memerah; membakar, sebagaimana lidah api yang tengah melahap cakrawala. _Indah, sementara, dan sesungguhnya telah binasa; namun, gemerlapnya mampu tinggal lebih lama ketimbang babak waktu manapun._

“Kilaunya singkat, palsu, tetapi selalu berhasil memaku setiap makhluk yang menemukan pendarnya.”


	11. gemintang (2)

“Bukannya _bintang itu_ terlalu tinggi untuk kaugapai?”

Yang ditanya hanya melirik, meneliti ada tidaknya keusilan yang berpendar dalam sepasang manik keemasan milik keponakan laki-lakinya. Wisely tak menatapnya, seluruh atensinya terpusat pada gugusan bintang, menolak bertatapan dengan sang paman.

Tyki mendengus pendek, kemudian membuang rokoknya yang telah memendek dan menginjaknya tanpa hati. “Khawatir aku tak bisa meraih dan memetik _nya_ seperti biasa?” tanyanya sembari memamerkan seringai pongah.

“Aku tak bilang begitu.” Wisely mengendikkan bahunya singkat. “Hanya penasaran dengan rencanamu ke depan, Joyd.”

Sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari bibir sang pria. Tangannya lantas merogoh saku, mencari kotak rokoknya dan kembali menyalakan sebatang lintingan tembakau tersebut. “Lalu apa? Mengggosipkannya dengan yang lain?”

“ _Please_.” Wisely mencibirnya, tetapi lelaki berambut ikal legam itu jelas tahu bahwa tebakannya tepat sasaran.

Beruntung, kali itu _mood_ sang Kesenangan cukup bagus. Pria itu membiarkan jeda mengudara sejenak, kemudian berujar tanpa beban, “Dia tetap milikku—seperti apapun wujudnya.”

Wisely kembali melirik pamannya, bertemu pandang dengan manik keemasan Tyki yang menyala dalam gelap, memancarkan obsesi akut yang tak terbantahkan.

“Jika ia setinggi bintang di langit,” pria itu mengembuskan asap rokoknya, kemudian menyeringai lebar penuh kesombongan, “yang perlu kulakukan hanya; menjatuhkannya kembali ke bumi, kan?”

Wisely melebarkan bola matanya, terpekur sesaat sebelum meletupkan tawa yang mendadak menggelitiknya. “Junior punya selera yang _terlalu_ buruk buat tambatan,” vonisnya.

Tyki mendengus pongah, kemudian meloloskan tawa pendek yang serupa. “ _Memang_.”

“Kalau begitu, _siapa_ kau dalam hubungan _itu_ , _eh_?”

Pria Portugis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak memahami makna yang tervokal dari tanya sang Kebijaksanaan. Wisely tersenyum tipis, mengerti tanpa perlu bertanya ulang, lalu kembali angkat suara—memperjelas maksud dari pertanyaannya.

“Kalau _ia_ gemintang, maka kau—entitas yang menjatuhkan bintang itu hingga terjembab dari angkasa—akan disebut apa, _huh_?”

Tanya itu kembali menggantung, hanya sejenak, sampai bibir sang pria kembali melengkungkan senyum berbahaya; bernuansa posesif, picik, penuh kutukan.

“Satu-satunya makhluk yang menunggu kejatuhan bintang dari cakrawala yang teramat tinggi itu—”

“—cuma bisa disebut iblis, kan?”

_Iblis serakah yang terobsesi pada kerlip gugusan bintang dan menariknya paksa dari dirgantara—hanya untuk memilikinya._


	12. kutukan

Orang lain mungkin akan mengategorikan ini sebagai cinta; cinta yang begitu buta dan mematikan, rasa yang jika tetap kukuh untuk dijalani hanya akan mengantarkan pada kehancuran. Lainnya meyakini bahwa itu pastilah obsesi semata; lahir dari candu beracun yang tak semestinya ada.

Namun, bagi keduanya, rasa ini serupa kutukan; belenggu tak kasat mata yang terjalin sekuat ikatan baja.

( Lagi pula, mereka tak akan hancur karena bersama; sebab sejak awal, diri mereka sudah tercerai-berai—menjadi serakan kepingan yang tak lagi dapat disatukan.

Lantas, apa yang salah berpadu dengan sesama fragmen yang tak lagi lengkap? )


	13. waras

Mereka tak akan menggila.

Dunia boleh semakin tak masuk akal, waktu dapat mengarus lebih deras daripada ombak, dan yang gelap boleh saja memutarbalikkan cahaya.

Tetapi, mereka tak akan kehilangan kewarasan mereka— _tak akan pernah_.

Sebab apa yang mereka tabur berdua—hubungan yang mereka sulam hingga sedemikian rupa ini— _jauh_ lebih sinting daripada dunia yang semakin menyimpang dari lajur rotasinya.

( ‘ _Mari tetap waras?’_

_Ha._

_Bukankah kita sudah gila sejak memutuskan untuk memulai absurditas ini?_ )


	14. yang (sesungguhnya) menyilaukan

“Petang senja, kulit selayaknya keramik porselen—”

“Apa kau tak bisa lebih kreatif?”

Sebuah tawa tertahan lolos sejenak dari bibir salah satunya. “Lantas, kau lebih suka diidentikkan dengan apa?”

“Tidak dengan apapun.” Lembaran buku yang digenggamnya dibalik. “Soalnya pengibaratanmu kelewat picisan.”

“Apa kau selalu begitu?”

“Apanya?”

“Tak pernah dapat pujian jadi terlampau suram saat disanjung.”

“ _Heh_. Kalau kau memuji lebih tulus dan bukan sekadar menguntai kata-kata hampa mungkin aku tak bakal merespons segelap ini.”

Tawa lain meluncur dari bibir pria pertama. “Kau salah kalau berpikir itu salahku.”

“Tidak; aku benar dan kau yang salah.”

“Bukan salah _ku_.”

“ _Ck._ ” Buku ditutup, wajah diangkat. “Kautahu kita bakal bertengkar sepanjang hari buat itu, kan?”

“Dan kau juga tahu, _Lavi_ : aku tak bakal mundur sampai kau menarik bagian ‘itu salahku’.”

Decak sebal kembali terdengar dari si pemuda. Muak dengan alotnya debat kusir tersebut, Lavi beranjak dari posisinya, kemudian membungkam bibir kekasihnya dengan bibirnya sendiri; mereguk konflik yang sempat menyala, rasa tembakau, serta memercik api baru.

Senyap menyelimuti, diisi desah tipis dan suara tarik napas kian mengikis batas kewarasan—baru berhenti manakala yang lebih muda menarik wajahnya menjauh.

“ _Kau salah_.” Ia merepetisi keyakinannya, menyelami keping keemasan kekasihnya yang kini terarah hanya padanya. “Dan aku tak suka dengar semua sanjungan kosongmu itu.”

“Kenapa?” Tanya itu terlontar begitu mudah dari bibir Tyki, seolah yang tercekik intensitas di ruangan tersebut hanya sang pewaris Bookman.

Normalnya, Lavi akan meloloskan dengkus dongkol atau malah menghujatnya. Namun, hanya kali itu si pemuda mengalah, membenamkan ego dan menatap lurus manik sewarna tanah yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berganti menjadi warna emas surya. Dan seolah terhipnotis, bibir Lavi membuka, meloloskan jawaban yang sudah lama melumut dalam dirinya.

“Yang menyilaukan itu kamu, _tahu_. Karena dunia ini tak punya konsep buatmu—tak mampu merantaimu dalam rangka, tak dapat menjinakkanmu dengan norma.”

“Buatku yang dikungkung etika, kadang kau yang suka seenaknya itu lebih mempesona.”


	15. Pandemonium

Pendosa tak akan pernah mencicipi aroma surga.

Mereka akan disiksa, _lagi dan lagi_ , dalam neraka— _pasti_. Tuhan telah memvonisnya melalui wahyu, dan manusia mencatatnya dalam kitab suci.

Dan seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa menonton tanpa berbuat apapun—yang berlindung di balik kata netralitas tanpa hati, padahal sesungguhnya merasa sampai _mencinta_ —pastilah termasuk dari salah satu pendosa itu.

Sama halnya dengan seorang _utusan_ yang katanya diberi petunjuk Ilahi, tetapi hanya bisa merenggut nyawa manusia membabi-buta, didasarkan oleh ‘kesenangan’ semata.

“Jadi; neraka?”

Tanya itu meluncur begitu mudah dari bibir Tyki, entah karena tak mengenal gentar atau karena tak mengerti apa yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

Lavi memandang lekat manik keemasan kepunyaan si pria, sekali lagi terhipnotis dengan cara Sang Kesenangan memandangnya; seperti tengah mendominasi, menyerap segala fokus yang ia miliki, dan memerangkapnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Tidak.”

Sebelah alis Tyki terangkat, menanyakan tanya secara tersirat. Lavi tak langsung menjawabnya, lebih dulu mereguk sorot Sang Kesenangan, mengukirnya dalam memori.

“ _Pandemonium_.” Lavi mengoreksi, merendahkan suaranya, dan dengan sengaja membiarkan napasnya menyapu wajah Tyki yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya. “Sampai bertemu di _Pandemonium_ , Tyki.”

Butuh beberapa kerjapan mata hingga pria Portugis itu mengerti, kemudian tersenyum penuh bisa. “Tentu.”

Tanpa izin, Tyki meraih dagu Sang Pencatat, lantas mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang intim nan dalam, kemudian menyeringai usai memutus ciuman tersebut.

“Sampai bertemu—di tempat bunga krisan menemui ajalnya dan edelweis menjadi abadi.”

( Karena bersamamu, neraka hanya akan seperti taman bunga di mana kita terjerat batang berdurinya.

Dan tempat semacam itu, hampir tak berbeda dengan dunia yang kita huni sekarang. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Pandemonium = istilah yang diperkenalkan John Milton sebagai ibukota neraka. Tapi, istilah "tempat di mana krisantemum dapat mekar selamanya dan edelweis menjadi abadi" saya dapat dari novel—yang sayangnya saya lupa apa judulnya aaaaaaaaaaaaa orzz /buang.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> Alegoris: bersifat kiasan (perlambangan, ibarat)


End file.
